Doom
Doom - błędnie uznawana za pierwszy fps ever a takze jeden z najwazniejszych fps ever wydany przez id software w 1993 Historia powstania id po wydaniu spear of destiny mialo dosc wolfensteina a wiec psotanowili zrobic cos fajniejszego podczas poczatkowych prac nad nowa grą Tom Hall odszedł bo nikt nie lubiał jego wizji gry zrobili gre graficznie lepszą od wolfensteina i dodali bardzo duzo przeciwnikow wydali w 1993 i gra byla tak uwielbiana ze do 1998 wszyscy mowili na inne fpsy "klony dooma" good Fabuła doomguy głowny bohater gry za kare leci do bazy na marsie za sprzeciwienie sie oficerowi razem z druzyną slyszy inwazję demonów na baze i idze ale jego pryzjaciele to debile i zostaje sam (no chyba ze grasz w coopie) no to rushuje przez baze zabijając dwoch baronów piekiel i wchodzi na ksiezyc deimosa tam znowu rozpierdziela wszystko i zabija cyberdemona potem do piekła wchodzi i zabija spiderdemona ale nagle okazuje sie ze potwory atakuja ziemie i zabili jego króliczka no to w szalenstwie zabija inne potwory ale one i tak zaatakowaly ziemie l o l z głowa martwego krolika leci na ziemie by znowu rushowac Rozdziały *Knee Deep In The Dead - głównie fabryki i bazy wojskowe *Shores of Hell - krańca piekieł troche bardziej egzotycznie *nie pamietam - piekło i wgl słabe rzeczy *Thy Flesh Consumed - dodany w Ultimate Doom w 1995, prequel do Doom 2 Przeciwnicy *Zombieman - łatwy gościu z dziwnym karabinem którego nie można używać *Shotgunner - ma shotguna mniam *Imp - najliczniejszy przeciwnik w grze strzela kulkami *Lost Soul - czaszka która w ciebie rushuje *Demon - różowy gościu co do ciebie biegnie i cie je ble *Spectre - to samo co demon ale w połowie niewidzialny *Cacodemon - latająca piłka z jednym okiem strzelająca kulkami z ust ble *Baron of Hell - duzy gosciu który strzela kulkami 2 znich jest bossami w 1 rozdziale *CyberDemon - wielki gosciu z robotyczna reka i noga jest bossem w 2 rozdziale najbardziej kultowy przeciwnik z gry *Spiderdemon - wielki mozg z oczami na robotycznych nogach boss w 3 i 4 rozdziale Bronie *Dłonie - slaba broń ale z dodatkiem berserku fajnie sie bawi *Pistolet - zaczyna sie kazdy rozdzial z nim ale słaba broń *Pila maszynowa - tak jak nazwa mówi fajne by sie chwile pobawic *Shotgun - najbardziej znana broń z gry, takze najczesciej używana *Chaingun - taki minigun podobny do tego z wolf 3d ale wolniej strzela inaczej wyglada i nie jest taki przydatny jak w Wolfie *Rocket launcher - aka "KUR*A MAĆ* bron która strzela silnymi kulkami ale mozna sie zranic bedac w zamknieciu *Plasma gun - bron szybko strzelająca plazma *BFG9000 - najsilniejsza (i najrzadsza) bron w grze strzelająca potęzna kula plazmy ktora zabiera 40 plazmy mniam Przedmioty Lecznicze *Health Potion - buteleczka ktora ma 1% życia *Stimpack - 10% życia *Apteczka - 25% życia *Berserk - czarna apteczka która daje 100% życia (no chyba ze ma sie juz 100%) i dodatek ulepszający moc dłoni *Supercharge - Kulka dajaca 100% życia Zbroje *Armor bonus - dające 1% armoru *Armor - zielona zbroja dająca 100% armoru *Mega armor - niebieska zbroja dająca 200% armoru Otwierające drzwi *Karty - karty otwierajace drzwi *Czaszki - egzotyczna wersja otwierania drzwi Amunicja *Plecak - poszerzający maksymalna ilosc amunicji i dajacy jej troche *Clip - troche amunicji do pistoletu/chainguna *4 shotgun shells - 4+ amunicji do shotguna *Rocket - rakieta *Energy cell - troszke amunicji do plazmy *Box of bullets - pudełko amunicji do pistoletu/chainguna *Box of shells - pudełko amunicji do shotguna *Box of rockets - pudelko amunicji do rakietnicy *Energy cell pack - więcej ammo do plazmy Inne *Light amplification visor - rozjasnia ciemne miejsca *Computer area map - rozszerza mapę *Radiation shielding suit - chroni przed szkodliwa ciecza *Partial invisiblity - daje efekt podobny do tego jaki ma Spectre, troche bezuzyteczne *Invulnebarity - zielona kula dająca na chwile niesmiertelnosc, podczas uzywania tego wszystko jest biale Porty gry *SNES - calkiem dobry ale strzelba i partial invisiblyty zepsute *32X - brak trzeciego rozdzialu slaba muzyka tfu *3DO - slabe tfu *Jaguar - calkiem ok *Saturn - port z PS1 slaby tfu *PS1 - mieszanka poziomów z jedynki i dwójki świetna świetna gra jea Kategoria:Gry